The Typical Life of a Teenager
by TeenQueen661
Summary: Just the thought of being with him tomorrow is enough to get me through today. A 2x5 one-shot!


**The Typical Life of a Teenager.**

**Summary: Just the thought of being with him tomorrow is enough to get me through today. **

**Pairing(s): 2x5.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door, only the plot of this one-shot.**

**Author's Note: Dedicated to one of my best friends and her boyfriend. Happy one-year anniversary! DxB forever! :D**

It isn't easy being a teenager. For those of you out there who are teenagers, you may agree with me.

To me, it's important to get good grades in school. It may not be important to some of you, but it sure is important to me. I've been on the school's honour roll for three years straight in high school and I'm counting on my fourth. All projects that are assigned to me are finished about a week before they are due, and are handed back with the highest marks a student could receive. When it comes to tests, I study as much as possible. I'm the type to freak out if my mark is anywhere below an A. Most would say I'm a workaholic, and I might consider myself one. I would even consider turning down the chance to go to prom if I had a huge test the next day.

Then, there are chores. Since my older sister Cree is off at college, I'm the one stuck with a lot of chores. I mow the lawn, take out the garbage and recycle, do the laundry, and help my mom clean the house. In the winter, shovelling the snow off of the driveway is another chore added to the growing list of chores. I try to squeeze all of that in between studying, among other things.

And what about school? The high school that I attend has this one rule: if you're not popular, your four years of high school will be the worst four years of your life. I choose to ignore this rule. Sure, I'm popular because my friend Kuki is on the cheerleading squad, and she invites me to parties and everything, but I'm positive that I would still survive high school if I wasn't popular. Popularity doesn't matter to me. It's just one less to worry about as a teenager.

When you become a teenager, your parents constantly bug you until you get this one thing that involves getting a paycheck. Work. Whether it's at a burger joint or your favourite clothing store that you love to shop at, your parents expect you to bring home a paycheck every week, so you don't keeping asking them for money. Me, I got a job at a clothing store at the mall, and since I don't shop as much as some of my girly friends do, I put the money away for university.

I also volunteer when I can. My parents say it looks good on resumes, especially since I want to apply to a university. With the small amount of free time I have, I volunteer at the local library, rake leaves for my elderly neighbours, and help out at elementary school book fairs. As part of my volunteer work, I also tutor students. Someone has to help Wally learn that two plus two does not equal pizza.

Basically, a typical school day is like this. I wake up in the morning, read over my notes while eating breakfast, go to school, volunteer after school, go home, finish my homework, do chores if there are any, and if there is time left, I work on projects with upcoming due dates. Whenever I feel like I want to drop, I shower, then go to sleep.

Oh, and weekends are supposed to be two days off of school when you can relax and relieve yourself from any stress. For me, I study on weekends. Occasionally, someone would be throwing a party and Kuki would have connections with that someone, and invite all of her friends, including me. At said parties, I would have fun, but would regret it hours later, when I would come home and find a large, incomplete assignment due on Monday.

As a teenager, you have both guy friends and girl friends, but then you're hit with an arrow and you immediately see someone in a new light. You're convinced that they're the one for you, and you would not stop until you made them yours. Now, why would I have to be one of those love-struck girls, when I've got a boyfriend without even trying to make him mine?

At first, I ignored Hoagie's attempts at flirting with me and even slapped him upside the head occasionally, whenever he used bad puns or cheesy pick-up lines. Somewhere between that and the homecoming dance in the ninth grade is what did it. Before we got together, I would go through day after day, and I would go to sleep at night tired, knowing it would happen all over again the next day.

But when we finally got together ("It's about time!" Wally exclaimed.), I realized that just the thought of being with him tomorrow was enough to get me through today.

**Well, there's my 2x5 one-shot! I hope you all liked it! :)**

**Please Read and Review! :D**

**Stay Solid!**

**Your Cartoon/Anime Fanfiction Writing Extraordinaire,**

**TeenQueen661.  
**


End file.
